


Stand by me, please

by Thisismylifenow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I based this off of something that happened to me, I just think there are some innocent ones, I think Lance would be like this, I'm not defending ALL galra, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Sad Lance (Voltron), The whole story is angst, We need more sad boys/men in tv shows/movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismylifenow/pseuds/Thisismylifenow
Summary: Me, projecting on Voltron characters? It's more likely than you think. Lance is upset and the only thing he needs is someone to be there for him.





	Stand by me, please

Lance hated killing things. More importantly, he hated seeing innocent animals be killed.

 

When Lance was eight, he saw a bunny get hit on the road. He couldn’t look away and no one else was out there. He walked over to the poor animal, seeing its small body heave with labored breaths. Tears came to his eyes and Lance rushed inside, hugging his mom’s legs. She asked him what was wrong and the only thing Lance could do was cry.

 

When Lance was fifteen, his family had a mouse problem. A baby mouse had gotten stuck on the glue trap that his dad had bought to take care of the problem. Lance didn’t have a problem at first, but then his mamá wanted him to take the squeaking mouse out to the trash. Lance couldn’t stand the thought of leaving the mouse to suffer, so he asked his mamá if he could have something to help peel the mouse off. He knew it was probably futile to try and save it, but it was better than just letting it starve to death. Lance managed to get the mouse off of the trap, but there was too much glue stuck to it for it to live, so Lance sucked up his courage and found a cinderblock. He cried the entire time, mumbling, “I’m sorry” over and over, like the mouse could understand him.

 

Now, Lance has to kill. To survive and because the ones he was killing were a threat to himself and his family. Both of them. Every time Lance got done with a mission where he ended up killing any Galra, he laid down in bed and cried. He cried until he fell asleep or until he ran out of tears. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, but he couldn’t help it. No one noticed his predicament until Pidge brought it up one day when Lance forgot to put his face mask on the night before due to them having a long battle with a Galra ship. Lance had just fallen down onto his bed and fell asleep, only waking up when the alarm went off for a practice run.

 

“Hey, Lance,” she said, “You look terrible. Are you okay?” Lance pretended to be upbeat and just made an excuse and almost everybody bought it. Almost. Lance saw Keith giving him a suspicious look before they went to their separate places in the ship. Lance went back to his room and fell back asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After one particularly nasty battle with the Galra that ended with a bunch of ships being destroyed, Lance didn’t even make it to his room before he broke down crying. He didn’t care who saw. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He slid to the floor, with his face in his knees and sobbed. He heard the others get closer and Pidge ask a question, but he was crying too much. He couldn’t hear much of anything. His chest hurt because it wasn’t fair for some of the Galra. They were just doing what they were taught. Just like the mouse when he was little. It wasn’t the mouse’s fault it had been born a mouse.

Lance cried for the mouse, the rabbit, and any Galra who were innocent. Lance felt somebody sit on his right side and then somebody sit on his left side. From their sizes, it felt like Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk put an arm around his shoulders and pulled Lance into him and felt Pidge’s head on his side with an arm around his waist. Lance didn’t care. He just wanted, needed to be comforted. He needed someone to help him through this.

"We're here for you, man. It'll be okay." Hunk whispered. Those few words helped Lance know that he wasn't alone.


End file.
